


Definitely a bitch!

by millygal



Series: Prank Wars [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Not so even stevens





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is now officially a series and is completely dedicated to thoraarwin  
> for giving me the bunnies that chewed on my throat until I promised to continue. I'll say sorry for this now,lol, but I'm kind of enamoured with the idea of these two not giving up on one upping each other in the embaressment stakes. Expect more, cos I've got at least 4 more ideas jotted down for a crack!war between these two.

Ouch. Never again. That was the last, the _very_ last time he let Gene bloody Hunt talk him into a drinking competition. Like he'd have won, anyway. The man practically breathed liquor. What'd he been thinking? Oh yea, that's right, he hadn't. He'd heard the Guv insult him for the umpteenth time that day and decided to teach the old codger a lesson. 

"Definitely learnt **my** lesson"  
 _  
"Come on Tyler you sissy, get it down yer, put 'airs on yer chest that will"_ Prfttt, hairs was right, he wouldn't be surprised if he lifted the covers to find he'd grown a chest wig to rival Ray's.

Wait, hold on, covers!?! Where were his bloody covers? In fact, where was his bloody bed? 

He was sure, he distinctly remembered falling into his oh so un comfy mattress last night, so why was he..oh god, he was. He was in the fucking **squad room**. Handcuffed to a desk, no less. Naked, bloodyfuckingbarearsed **naked.** Wait, who's desk was this? Oh god, ohgodohgodohgod it was _Ray's_.

 _Gene. You sneaky fucker._  
  
He should've guessed he wouldn't get away with humiliating his boss the way he had. Payback was definitely a bitch. Craning his neck to get a better look at Gene's office he could just see the door open a crack. Was that...sniggering, coming from Gene's office? It bloody well was! 

Sliding off the desk as gracefully as the handcuffs and his sweaty backside and bollocks would allow, he attempted to look at his watch. 6am. They'd all be piling in soon. Shit! He could just imagine Gene sat at his desk, wetting himself with glee. 

"Gene! GENE YOU...let me out of these things. Gene Hunt, get your fucking arse out here. I know you're in there. D'you wanna be celibate for ever? Don't think I wouldn't cut you off! Gene? **GENE** "   
  
 _Oh, you are so not getting laid for a very, very long time, my friend._

Suddenly the sounds of people stomping along the outer corridor reached his ears. 

" **Mornin' people.** So, how d'ya like our new squad mascot? Should we take 'im along to all our press releases?"

Well, at least he'd got the satisfaction of watching Ray faint like a complete twat. "Gene, you **bastard** "


End file.
